In semiconductor device manufacture, typically, a plurality of semiconductor dies, or chips, are cut from a larger piece of the semiconductor wafer. Along these lines, a plurality of silicon wafers typically is cut from a large boule of silicon.
After forming the semiconductor wafers, processing is carried out to form functional structures in and on the semiconductor wafers. Different processing may be carried out on each wafer. Additionally, different processing may be carried out on different parts of a single wafer.